


El lamento de Aquiles

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Homoerotic stabbing, M/M, Murder, Stabbing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Hannibal acarició la oreja de Will con ternura, admirando en silencio la belleza del detective. ¡Oh, sí, él era muy hermoso!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	El lamento de Aquiles

Will entró a la casa y apuntó con su pistola hacia el interior del vestíbulo. En la cocina encontró a Abigail, a la que creía muerta hacía ya mucho tiempo. Lentamente bajó la pistola y murmuró el nombre de la joven con desconcierto.

―No sabía qué más hacer… así que hice lo que él me dijo…

―¿Dónde está?

Los ojos llorosos de Abigail se movieron hacia un lado.

Al darse la vuelta lo vio, estaba manchado de sangre y tenía varias heridas en el rostro. No desvió la mirada, la sostuvo fijamente en el rostro lastimado, quizás el contacto visual más largo de su vida.

―Se suponía que te irías…

―No podíamos irnos sin ti.

Hannibal acarició la oreja de Will con ternura, admirando en silencio la belleza del detective. ¡Oh, sí, él era muy hermoso!... Sus bucles empapados, sus confundidos ojos azules, su tormento interior, su capacidad de ver el mundo a través de un cristal roto. Con la mano maniobró el mango de su cuchillo curvado y lo deslizó horizontalmente a través del vientre de su amado. Una herida profunda, pero no mortal.

No resistió la tentación de abrazarlo y de acariciar el reverso de su cabeza.

―El tiempo volvió atrás, la taza que rompí volvió a armarse. Se hizo un lugar para Abigail y tu mundo, ¿lo entiendes?

Will negó con la cabeza y se aferró a la espalda de Hannibal en medio de gemidos de dolor.

―El lugar fue hecho para todos nosotros, juntos.

Hannibal se separó de él y lo miró antes de dejarlo caer.

―Quería sorprenderte y tú… tú querías sorprenderme. Dejé que me conocieras, que me vieras. Te di un extraño regalo, pero tú no lo quisiste.

Will se cubrió la herida con una de sus manos y jadeó.

―Tienes razón…

―Me negarías mi vida.

―No, no… No tu vida, no.

―Mi libertad, tomarías eso de mí. Me confinarías en una celda de prisión. ¿Creíste que podrías cambiarme de la manera en que yo te cambié?

Un esbozo de sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro adolorido de Will.

―Ya lo hice.

Hannibal lo comprendió entonces, la taza siempre estuvo rota desde el principio. Había sido traicionado por Will o peor aún, por sus propios sentimientos hacia Will. Con una frase imperativa llamó a Abigail a su lado, y frente a él, cortó la garganta de la que tal vez habría sido su hija adoptiva, una sustituta con la cual llenar el vacío que dejó Mischa al desaparecer.

Will suplicó, gritó y trató de moverse, pero fue incapaz de acercarse a ella.

―Puedes hacer que todo desaparezca. Reclina tu cabeza, cierra los ojos, húndete en la tranquilidad del arroyo.

Will se arrastró con dificultad hacia la joven agonizante y puso una de sus manos sobre el cuello de ella, un gesto inútil ante tanta sangre derramada.

Hannibal salió de la casa y encontró a Alana tumbada en la calle, cubierta con el abrigo de Will. Tomó la prenda con delicadeza y se la colocó sobre los hombros, un memento. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas cristalinas de la lluvia, después de todo no era más que un Aquiles llorando por la pérdida de su Patroclo.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Thomas Harris y la NBC.
> 
> 2\. "Mizumono" destruyó mi vida y le estoy muy agradecida por ello.
> 
> 3\. Esta es la versión mejorada del fic que publiqué en Fanfiction.net. En lo sucesivo estaré subiendo acá las versiones mejoradas de los fics que tengo allá porque todo trabajo puede ser perfeccionado.


End file.
